Beyond the Byakugen: What the Eyes Don't See
by CatEye360
Summary: Collection of Oneshot, unconnected drabbles about the characters of Naruto through Hinata's eyes. Range of genres and themes. If there're any pairings, it'll be inside.
1. The Branch of the Main

**Chapter 1**: The Branch of the Main

**A/N**: (_About the title of the series_) The Hyuuga power lies within the _Byakugen, _which allows them to see virtually anything within a 360 degree range (which is, uh, everything). Though the Byakugen can see everything, there are always things that go unnoticed, and that is the matters of the heart. Hinata is easily overlooked, or put down as uninteresting save for her role as Naruto's unrequited love interest, or weak because of her lack of confidence. She is an ideal candidate for noticing the things that other people do not see, both with and without her Byakugen; since she's part of the background, she is at an advantage for observing the people about her.

(_About the chapter_) Everyone assumes that Hiashi doesn't like Hinata and considers her weak. I remember watching the episode where Hiashi and Hinata are training in front of Neji and Hizashi. Though the context was tragic, I thought it was cute how Hiashi sparred with Hinata and how he sprang in front of her to protect her. I'm convinced that Hiashi loves Hinata deeply; he just doesn't know how to show it.

oOo

It was a game. Despite his harsh criticism and reprimands, stopping her every so often to correct her form, she loved playing with Tou-san.

She would run at him, palms raised, mustering the courage to strike at him. She giggled as he would weave and dodge her blows, not even lifting his arms. Afraid that he would hit her, Tou-san always hid his hands in his sleeves, choosing instead to flap them over her head during training. It was training in his eyes. It was a game to her.

For Hiashi it was training for not only his daughter, the frail sapling that had sprung from him, but for himself as well. If he was a good father, Hinata would be unscathed but still stronger, still more skilled, and would learn to walk in pride and confidence, fitting her title. If he was a good leader, it would reflect on how others saw Hinata, and the confidence she brought to others, assured of her reliability and strength. All his mistakes, downfalls and greatest achievements would be reflected in this branch of himself. He would look down at his little one as she ducked and parried his sleeves, striking at his legs with such tiny hands that held no strength – and he would be scared.

Scared that she would get hurt. Frightened that she would fail. Saddened that one day, those hands of hers would strike – not in playful sparring, but with killer intent towards others. And she would no longer giggle and laugh at the sound of his robes flapping. Because Hiashi knew her before she knew herself. He knew that she had no idea of what was in store for her. That her frailty and innocence would shatter.

Hinata! So like her mother, so gentle and playful. Hinata. Whose spirit would soon be broken in, wiping away his lively daughter, leaving her a shy, unconfident girl who was constantly afraid. Hinata. He was afraid for her, and somehow thought that if he hid his hands, the rest of the world would too, and she would never be touched, that she would only hear the flap of heavy cotton in her ears instead of feeling the piercing bite of a blow. Hiashi wondered when Hinata would cease to view their sessions as playtime and start to dread them, and ultimately, dread him. Watching her duck and dart beneath his arms about and around him reminded him of the birds flitting to and fro between young branches that swayed in the wind. _It's training_, he told himself, training for her to grow up… she can't always play games. _But she's just a child…_

She thought it was all a game. She didn't mind how tired or hurt she got, because she was spending time with Tou-san. He looked so funny, darting around her despite his size. He looked down at her like a big tree, and she was reminded of running around a tree trunk. Tou-san was tall and straight – he would bend to no one and he was invincible. Hinata knew that Tou-san knew that she always held back when striking him. What he didn't know was that she was afraid of hurting him if she hit him with all her might.

She loved Tou-san's robes. She could tell which was Kaa-san or Tou-san from their steps and the sound. Kaa-san was a light soft slither, but Tou-san was a heavy crisp flap. When she would walk with him outside the compound, she would hold onto his robe, burying her face in it from time to time not out of fear, or shyness like others presumed, but to enjoy the heavy soft fabric and to smell home when she was tired, letting him know that she was ready to head back. Tou-san was afraid that he might hit her, so he always kept his hands in his sleeves. So his hands were always mysterious, and she would examine her hand in his as they walked together, marveling at how big and strong it was. Whenever he touched her head, or pushed her behind him in a protective stance, she felt safe. Because with Tou-san between her and the world, his Byakugen could see everything, everything that could scare her, and anything that could make her happy.

…

She walks by the dojo, hearing his voice sternly correcting Hanabi. Hanabi, little sister, so very different from her and Kaa-san, so like Tou-san. Hanabi with the cold eyes and determined scowl. Hanabi… the one that would replace her. But she knows why, she knows that Tou-san is afraid for her and scared that she'll get hurt, or that she doesn't want to live this way. She smiles and peeks in. Tou-san is not gentle with Hanabi, nor does Hanabi think this is a game, which in turn, refuses to let her body relax. She is too stiff and cannot flow in the jyuuken; she lacks the natural flexibility Hinata has and cannot roll in instinctual response. Tou-san does not hide his hands, showing Hinata his intent, letting Hanabi see the power and malice that has taken lives away; hands he would never show her.

_Tou-san…_ she thinks as she walks away. _You don't have to try to protect me. I too, have my Byakugen. _The power that allowed her to see everything that could hurt her, and anything that could make her happy. Hinata knew that Tou-san was only trying to spare her the rigorous structured life of a heir. For that, she had been training especially hard, so to allay his worries, to assure him that she would be heir, that she could do it. They thought she wanted Hiashi's acknowledgement, but she knew she already had it and much more. She just wanted his blessing for the fate that she was choosing, the fate he was trying to shield her from.

Hiashi smiled at her as she wearily gathered her belongings to head back home from a long night of training. She had grown without any of his help. And she had created her own technique! He would trail her after her training sessions to make sure she was safe. He was relieved, after seeing her splash in the water to perfect her technique, that it was still a game to her.


	2. Sleepover

**Chapter 2**: Sleepover

**A/N**: Hanabi Hinata Bonding (they are, after all, sisters, ne?)

oOo

She scowls, gritting her teeth as she curls up against her sister like a lost pup. She, Hyuuga Hanabi, was upset over a boy! She felt rage pump through her at her weakness and vowed to strangle a certain black haired boy with his forehead protector. "Onessa…" she mewls in frustration, but Hinata laughs.

Hinata had been startled when Hanabi entered her room, glint in her eyes informing her that she was not going to take "no" for an answer. In her hands she had bags and bags of junk food. She knew that with Hanabi, like her, one had to wait for her to speak. And she would, honestly telling you everything, good and bad without refrain - if you gave her time. It didn't take long to get to the crux of the matter.

At the tender age of 15, Hanabi had gone and fallen into a crush with Konoha's Number Two loudest, most obnoxious and surprising ninja – Sarutobi Konohamaru, and the Number One being his predecessor and mentor – Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata sighed as she brushed Hanabi's long heavy hair out of her face, "we truly are sisters – we even share the same misfortunes." Hanabi scowled as she threw an empty pocky box over her shoulder to join the others littering on the floor. "Ne, nee-chan, at least Sakura's a nice girl who tries to help. But Moegi?!" here Hanabi's face twisted in anger, "that hussy actually laughs and starts to flirt outrageously with him whenever I'm around! And she doesn't even like him!" Hinata absent-mindedly reached for the mochi… yes…. Moegi was the Sakura of Hanabi's generation. The pretty girl of the team, enjoying camaraderie with Udon and Konohamaru like Ino, the laughing vivacious strawberry who was well aware of her looks and girlish charm like Sakura. Hanabi however… she studied her sister's face carefully, tracing over her features. Hanabi was a woman.

Hinata always preferred shorter hair; it was more practical and kept out of her way. Having short hair was the closest she got to rebelling against the Clan; it voiced her weak protest that she was different. Hanabi liked wearing her hair long, not caring that it got in her face or that it tangled. If it somehow got grazed off by kunai or shuriken, she would simply even it out and let it grow back.

Hinata, no matter how much baby fat she had lost during the years, had not been able to get rid of the round softness of her face. She still looked like a child with her plump cheeks and soft nose. Hanabi however, had lean, feline features, her nose was straight and strong and her cheeks high. A face, Hinata realized, that was darkly beautiful. A beautiful that was too wild and mature for boys her age to appreciate; they couldn't handle it. But she knew that soon, one day, those very same boys would turn around and give chase, and that Konohamaru would curse at having missed his chance.

"You'll have to wait, little sister," Hinata says softly. "He's too blind to see it right now." Hanabi sighs, "if he doesn't see it now, he'll never see it. I mean, what more can I do other than tell him straight to his face?" Hinata smiles as the younger girl lets her face fall into the pillow, burrowing into it. She sifts her fingers through Hanabi's hair. "You are too beautiful, too strong for them," she murmurs, smoothing the long black tresses off her forehead. "They're too young to truly appreciate it now, but you, little sister, already outshine the others. You are the most beautiful Kunoichi…" Hinata smiles as she peers into her sister's face – she has fallen asleep. Good. She would not have understood what Hinata had meant anyway. She pushes the remaining boxes off the bed and pulls the covers up around them, snuggling next to her almost-twin. Hanabi sleepily mutters "Onessa… between that Uzumaki and the Konoha idiot, we're going to be bitter old maids…" before falling asleep again. Hinata smiles into her pillow, stifling a giggle.

**A/N**: Konohamaru's surname wasn't listed, so I just gave him the Sandaime's last name, since he is his grandson. (He's not Asuma's son however, so maybe Asuma had a sister, or a brother). I thought it was funny that nearly all the Hyuuga have long hair, even the men – wait – especially the men. Eeesh. It must take such a long time to care for it. Since Hinata is not your typical Hyuuga I decided that her short hair was symbolic of her differentiation from the rest of her clan.


	3. The Bark is worse than the Bite

Chapter 3: The Bark is always worse than the Bite

A/N: I wonder if this is starting to make Hinata look/sound really stalkerish? Eesh. This one sounds a little choppy sorry guys…

I'll try to move off the family bonding themes as soon as possible; I'm not very good with romantic ficlets and whatnot. (But yes, I will try my best to write a GaaHina, Hiei's Shadow Tenshi!)

oOo

Inuzuka Tsume used to be a lot taller than her two children. Out of all the Academy mothers, she was the fiercest looking one, and more often than not they would step out of her path whenever she ventured into the playground, afraid that Kuromaru would eat them. She would either be picking Kiba up, or going to a conference with Iruka sensei about his unruly behavior in class. With a voice the volume to match the Nara matriarch and brawn that could knock even sensei out, Kiba's mom was a scary lady.

But she wasn't. No one saw that she packed two sets of lunches, one for Kiba and the other for Akamaru. Whenever she walked by Naruto, instead of sneering at him, she would quickly ruffle his hair and smile down at him, canines sharp and intimidating. Hinata witnessed Tsume's kindness towards the Kyuubi seal firsthand. One day when their parents had come to take the kids home from the playground, Tsume had told Kiba to walk on ahead. Naruto had slunk off into the shadowy area of the swings, knowing the displeasure adults felt when he was around. Striding up to the goggled boy, she squatted in front of him, leveling her eyes with his, making him look her in the face. Neither said anything, one was bracing himself for an attack, the other just quietly studying the boy in front of her. Even when silent, Tsume could be scary.

She didn't speak but grasped his heel in her hand, pulling his foot onto her lap. Naruto tensed, readying to strike her if something were to occur, but Tsume just began fussing over his sandals, retightening and fixing the straps before dusting them off. She pulled out a flowery handkerchief and wetting it from a water bottle, began to wipe the dust and grime off his face and neck. Instead of tensing and fighting off her hands like Kiba did, Naruto just blinked in surprise and quietly enjoyed a rare taste of what life should have been like for him. Straightening, Tsume picked up a large bento wrapped in cloth and handed it to Naruto. They exchanged words and Tsume patted his cheek before walking away. Tsume did not see the tears that began forming at the corners of the boy's eyes. A few days later, Hinata overheard Kiba telling Chouji and Shikamaru that this morning he had found an empty bento with flowers and a bowl of instant ramen on his doorstep.

One day, Kiba invited Shino and her to his house for dinner after training. Tsume greeted them at the door, laughing boisterously and talking excitedly, greeting them warmly, ushering them in. In their shock, it takes a while for Shino and Hinata to register that Inuzuka san is wearing civilian clothing – an oversized t-shirt and shorts underneath an apron. Tsume's cooking is like the Inuzuka – intense and spicy – but hearty and belly warming, filling them to the brim.

Hinata has never seen Tsume back down from anyone – not even her father. Once, at a conference, Hyuuga Hiashi and Uchiha Fugaku got into a disagreement and an argument broke out amongst the adults. The children, playing with their toys in a corner, looked at each other, puzzled. Instead of jumping in and raising her voice, which was expected of her, Tsume quietly waited until it was quiet. She stood, drawing herself up as tall as possible, looking Tou-san in the eye and flatly disagreeing with him. Rather than jumping the opposite way like Uchiha san, she calls for compromise.

She has seen her in enough gatherings, both formal and informal to glean that Kiba's mom has a height complex. Tsume will lift her chin, look her opponent in the eye and speak quietly, intimidating them with her unusual behavior. As she speaks, Tsume-sama draws herself up to her full height of 5'3 and lifts her hands to her hips, chest out, chin dangerously up.

It is in this manner that she is addressing Kiba right now, who positively towers a good head and shoulders over her. "Na, na, Kaa-san, lighten up!" he pleads, cringing at the look on his mother's face, "I didn't mean to stay out so late!" Tsume snaps, jumping to smack Kiba upside the head, scolding furiously and pinching his ear, forcing him to double over. "Aren't you even ashamed of yourself?" she yells, "prancing around like this in front of Hinata chan! Shame on you! What must she think!" she vigorously shakes his head before smiling sunnily at Hinata, "sorry Hinata dear, but we should get going! Tell your father I send my regards, come over for dinner soon, won't you? Good night!" she calls over her shoulder while dragging Kiba away, who mouths "help! Help!"

Hinata knows however, that halfway home, Tsume's anger will evaporate and she'll be thumping Kiba on the back, asking him what he'll want to eat for dinner. And Kiba, a momma's boy through and through, will act like a pup, happy to be in his mother's company, pleased that his punishment is forgotten, though his ear will still be hurting the next day.


	4. Noses and Flowers Go Together

**Chapter 4**: Noses and Flowers Go Together

**A/N**: I wish that Hana would get more screen time, or have character development, but alas, I am not Kishimoto (thank goodness 'cause lord knows what'll happen if I was) so I can't do jack other than write ficlets. I'll try to stop writing about the Inuzukas after this, I promise. :D

_Hana_ in Japanese means "nose," but it can also mean "flower," thus the name of the chapter. (har har corny I know)

My beta and I argued about Itachi's character in this chapter; he said it was way too OOC but I think that Hana could have had a shot at him when they were younger, before he joined the ANBU. (besides, I think that everyone puffs Itachi up too much so I like taking him down a peg or two ;) sometimes he comes off as the biggest prick) So if Itachi's way too uncool or OOC (in other words, if you're like my beta), please understand that this is a ficlet, this is crack and uh… yeah it seems to work in Hana's favor.

**Pairing**: KakaHana (cause Kakashi needs some lurvveee)

oOo

Hinata wondered if Hana's quiet confidence made it hard for her to approach the boys she liked, like the way Hinata's shyness did with Naruto. Hana keeps to herself, her only companions her triplets, the Haimaru Sankyodai. When they first met, Hinata had asked if nee-san's name meant flower, but Hana had smiled and said that no, it meant nose. Upon seeing her blush, Hana patted her hand and said it didn't matter because noses liked flowers and flowers needed noses to be truly appreciated.

Hana is a strange, but beautiful girl. With her red lips, sharp teeth and fang painted face, she should be frightening. But Hana has an undercurrent of gentleness and calm reserve. Strange, but beautiful, watching her tall slim figure striding through the streets, or springing from branch to branch in the forest. However calm and quiet, Hana is still an Inuzuka and she is fierce. Hinata witnessed this once when she was still a small child.

Uchiha Itachi had reprimanded Kiba, saying something soft and quick, like a snake bite. Kiba had started to cry from his cruel words, whatever they were. Itachi would have walked away had not Hana suddenly materialized out of nowhere and punched him full across the face, turning her body from the waist. There was a crack as Itachi, caught off guard, tumbled onto his bottom, staring up at her. She was glaring down at him, teeth bared and eyes flashing, fists still clenched.

"Genius or not Uchiha, I'll kill you if you so much as look at my brother the wrong way," she snarled, stepping over him, arm draped protectively over Kiba, who had hushed, staring wide eyed at the scene before him. She stared down at him before turning to wipe Kiba's nose with her sleeve and pulling him away, the triplets in tow. Itachi gathered what remained of his dignity before vanishing.

Kiba is protective of Hana. When they are traveling together, be it to the store or out of the village, Kiba walks by her side, hands in his pockets, pretending to casually check out the people on the street. Whenever a man passes too close, Kiba's hand unconsciously cups her elbow and he glares a silent challenge. One day when she, Kiba and Naruto had been walking through the forest on their way home from a mission, they ran into nee-san. She had been training and had taken off her flak vest. Upon seeing Naruto's glazed eyes and far-away look, Kiba proceeded to pummel him on the spot for looking at Hana the wrong way.

Hana is likewise jealous of Kiba. She sizes up the girls that he talks to, giving them a once over before smiling at them. Her face doesn't give away what's going on inside her head, but Hinata knows that when alone, Hana will tell Kiba exactly what she thinks of them. Kiba had once wearily complained that he would never be able to marry since all his former girlfriends, both civilian and kunoichi, had been frightened by Hana and that Hana thought they were weak and stupid. Hinata was frightened – what if nee-san looked down on her as well? Kiba had laughed and assured her that if Hana didn't like her, she would have let him know and objected to him spending so much time with her.

When Hana was nervous or feeling vulnerable, she became more aggressive. She made herself more assertive and leaned her weight on one foot, sliding the other leg out, arms crossed over her chest. She kept her foot out just in case she had to run away, and she crossed her arms to shield herself from any possible blows. Hatake Kakashi had this effect on her.

Hinata would often help nee-san in the clinic on her free days, more for the quiet comfort of Hana's company than be forced into small talk in awkward socializing with the other shinobi. Kakashi sensei would often stop by to pick up small creams and medicine for his ninken. Other times, he would bring the dogs to be treated for wounds he could not handle. Each and every time, he would linger afterwards, leaning a hip against the operating table, arms loosely crossed across his chest, talking with nee-san. Hinata would quietly slink off into another room and busy herself with making tea and preparing snacks for the two, knowing that she was not the only one seeking solace in Hana's quiet peace.

While Kakashi found comfort and amusement in Hana, she became flustered and defensive. Used to being a loner, Hana found it discomfiting and strange that a man of Kakashi's caliber and reputation would find her interesting. Whenever Hinata brought them snacks, she always found a reason to slip out of the room; Hana would silently plead for her to stay, to be an emotional barrier between the two. Hinata, already flustered herself, would apologetically smile and duck behind the doorframe, giggling at Hana's pout.

Perhaps her unwillingness to let him get close was what fascinated the Copy Ninja, making him persistently, but quietly pursue her. Hinata watched in something akin to awe at how smoothly he maneuvered situations and conversations to her, always back to her. He'd always find a piece of lint, a strand of hair, or a crumb to brush off her, fingertips lightly trailing over her shoulder, caressing her lower lip, trailing over her jaw line to tuck the errant strand behind her shell of an ear. Hinata could never bring herself to peek with her Byakugan, nor did she have the heart to intentionally eavesdrop, keeping her in the dark about the actual events. Whatever happened between them left Hana furiously blushing and fumbling, desperate to gain some self control – she would become twice as distant after each encounter. It was as if Kakashi was some kind of snake charmer, hypnotizing Hana with her fascination, making her open to him, revealing her soft vulnerability; when he broke the charm, she would snap out of it, realize what she had done, and slam herself shut, determined not to let it happen it again. But he would always return and push her open, her resolve and fear breaking down a little more each time.

Hinata was tidying the supply room one day when she hears a soft thud – Hana's fist on the wooden table. She stopped what she was doing to listen and heard "I'm not Rin." _Rin_… Hinata had heard about her often, but never met the woman.

When she went over to Kiba's house one day, she had seen a framed picture of a young girl with brown shoulder length hair, forehead protector proudly tied across her brow. Her eyes sparkled with laughter, thick lashes framing them, purple face paint across her cheeks, mouth curved in a mischievous smile. She thought it was Hana at first, but on closer examination, saw that the girl was too soft and delicate to be Hana. Hana's black almond shaped eyes are sharp and observant, her mouth is full and curved, set beneath a straight nose and high cheekbones; she looks like a Inuzuka. That girl looked like she belonged in a nurse's outfit, playing with children in the pediatric ward. Kiba had smiled and said that that was his cousin, Rin nee-san. When Hinata asked since she was a kunoichi, how come she had never seen her around the village, she blushed with embarrassment when Kiba replied in his blunt manner that she had died. Nee-san later told her that Rin had been a medic nin on the same genin team with the Yondaime and Kakashi.

Hana stood, chair scraping loudly against the wooden floor. She leaned forward, weight on her hands. This time she is not afraid to bring her face close to the masked ninja in front of her, looking into his one exposed eye. "I don't know what you want Hatake san, but I am not my cousin. She is dead and no one can bring her back." She pauses, wondering if she was too harsh but decides to continue – the man needed to hear it; she was too proud to accept his affections if they were meant for another woman, dead or not. "I love her as much as you do, more than you ever will. But you can't expect me to substitute her, you can't take a ghost for a lover." She straightened, arms crossed, hands clutching her sides, "I'm sorry."

Hinata was peeping with her Byakugan, too amazed at the unraveling situation to be mindful of her manners. Upon hearing Hana's bold statement she stifled a gasp, wondering if Kakashi would get up and leave, leaving Hana to wallow in self-hate and bitter memories. Though Hana is too proud to snatch at morsels of affection, Hinata knows better than anyone that Hana is in dire need of love.

Not the love of her family and friends, but the love of someone she could solely claim as hers. Hinata learned from Kiba that Hana was always busy with missions or training to ever consider taking a boyfriend. As she got older, Hana was disgusted with the unspoken laws of courtship and decided that she would rather not play to a man's interests just to get him to look at her, and that competing in underhanded rivalry with other women was just not worth her time. Though not as loud or tactless as Kiba, Hana is blunt. Kiba and Hana had laughed over her last attempt several years ago when she had asked out some hapless chuunin, which resulted in scaring him with her barefaced proposal of a dinner date. Though Hana is a loner, Hinata knows that there are moments of such despair and darkness that one desperately needs a hand to hold, an arm to cuddle under, a shoulder to lean against. Hana is strong, but she needs someone stronger. Someone who will push her to go further, to do better, but knows when to stop to catch her when she falls, but not try to suppress her and make her theirs. Someone whose love would make Hana bloom, not dependant on them.

Kakashi slowly stood, causing Hana to flinch. He studied her defiantly upturned face, lower lip caught between her teeth, nostrils slightly flared, and eyes dilated in apprehension. She was waiting for him to turn around and walk out the door, to admit that it was Rin he loved, not this fierce warrior girl in front of him. A soldier, ready to fight to the death to protect her heart. He knew that the shy Hyuuga girl was watching them, afraid for her nee-san, but if he did not act upon his silent declarations of his desire for her, he would never capture her for himself; she would not let him near her again. So he carefully walked around the long table, slowly pacing himself – it would not do if he jumped across the table and pounced upon her like he wanted to do.

When he took her into his arms, she started and tried to push him away but he pulled her harder, closer to him, not willing to let her go. After a few moments of silent struggle, she calmed down, finally letting him crush her against his chest. Kakashi's eyes drift shut as he burrows his face into her hair, hands clutching her desperately. Hana's hands were caught between their chests, face tilted up on his shoulder, nose rubbing the surprisingly soft warm skin of his neck. She could feel his steady pulse gently throbbing against her cheek. It was soothing, it was calming.

Kakashi turned his head to see that Hana's eyes were shut, the fight drained out of her. He shifted his arms to cradle her against him. Pressing his lips to her ear he whispered words only Hana could hear, words that not even Hinata's sharp ears could pick up. Whatever he said, it broke down the last of her defenses and soothed her suspicions because she visibly eased, molding herself against him, arms slipping around his waist, hands clutching his shirt underneath his flak vest. Kakashi nuzzled her smooth cheek with his nose before following over the trail with his lips, mask pulled down underneath his chin, shyly tasting her.

_I don't want a delicate flower, Hana, I want a nose that can appreciate the flower. Flowers are beautiful, but they wilt too soon and are easily crushed. You do not wilt, and never will. You see the beauty of others, but you can find strength in yourself. You see what lies underneath the underneath. _

_You see me. I am not a delicate flower. I am the nose that searches for whatever my heart desires and seeks to know. And it has brought me to you. You see what lies underneath. _


	5. Crimson Scream

**Chapter 5**: Crimson Scream

**A/N**: Because Kurenai is Hinata's sensei, the two should be somewhat close. However, you don't really see any interaction between the sensei and genin of Team 8, and when you do see Kurenai it's usually with Asuma (Asuma… L). We don't know how deep Kurenai's affections for Hinata are, but we do know that she has been monitoring Hinata's progress and cares for her.

I was originally going to try a yuri (lesbian) slant… but I can't write romance to save my life, straight or not, which is why it's taking so long to churn out GaaHina. I do have an idea that I'm going to try expanding, though I think it fits Sasuke better. But I promise Chapter 6 WILL be GaaHina! strikes nice guy pose YOSH!

Lee-kun is my beta. He puts up with my whining and encourages me to write lemon and yells at me about my passive-voice. So I owe him a lemon story later on… Oo sweatdrops

oOo

Hinata wasn't hospitalized for long during the Chuunin exams, but her stay was long enough to leave her alone with her thoughts – thoughts she didn't want to face. Like how she had humiliated herself in front of not only the Rookie 9 and their senseis, but in front of the Hokage and the shinobi of the other countries. How she had been so frightened at fighting Neji nii-san, how she had not proved her worth to Naruto-kun. How she had let her team down.

She saw Kurenai sensei close her eyes and turn away after Neji dealt his first blow, heard the gossip that none of the kunoichi of Konoha had made the first cut – not even the Hyuuga heiress. At home she knew that the elders would be enraged – the daughter of the main house could not even defeat someone from the Branch. And this was to be their heiress? At night Hinata would toss and turn, haunted by what would await her when she returned home. No one heard her quiet sniffles over the hum and beep of her heart rate machine.

In the mornings she didn't see anyone; the sounds of outside life beyond her window were enough to distract her, but often she would sit in silence, alone with her thoughts. Sometimes Kiba and Shino would drop by, but that was it; her father and sister had not visited since the first time. Kurenai sensei started to visit though, knowing that for Hinata, her shame at her defeat ran deeper than the impatience of having to wait another year to try again.

Sensei never said much or stayed long, she had to check on Kiba and Shino and help them train, or she had errands and missions to run. But Hinata felt what she was trying to say, knew what she was trying to do. Sometimes sensei would bring lunch, other times she would bring flowers or a book. But mostly, they sat together in silence, each with her thoughts, sensei's hand smoothing her bedcovers.

…

It was a week after the Invasion of Tsuna and Sound. The village was left in shambles and all the shinobi, from the Genin to ANBU were working overtime, trying to rebuild and recover. Hinata was still unsure of what to think of the Godaime, still in disbelief that the Sandaime had died. Though recovery was rapid, the people were still scared, uncertain if this new Hokage was the best person for the job, worried about the economy, afraid that they would be attacked again. There was an air of strain and tentative hope, so thick that Hinata wondered that people didn't choke on it.

She had resolved that if she wanted to change, she couldn't do it because of Naruto alone; the desire would have to come from deeper within, purer than wanting to look good for a boy. When Hinata trained, she trained with her goal of being a kunoichi worthy of being a Hyuuga heiress, and when she fought, she fought for not only herself, but for her family, her friends, and Konoha. Naruto dreamed of being Hokage, Sasuke wanted his revenge and Sakura longed to aid Sasuke and heal him. Hinata wanted to be a legend.

Not legendary on a sanin level. Not legendary like Hatake Kakashi or Uchiha Itachi. A legend in the most ordinary sense possible. Like Itsumo and Kotetsu; everyday shinobi one could easily pass in the street without much thought. Like Shiranui Genma and Ashinami Raidou, or Maito Gai and Rock Lee. They were legendary in their own right, surviving the worst situations, known for their reputation as honorable and dependable men. Hinata wanted people to look at her and have confidence in her, knowing that she would protect them with her all. She wanted to be more than a woman, she wanted to be a kunoichi. Hinata wanted to feel steady quiet power flowing through her, know that strength would aid each and every move. When people looked at her, Hinata wanted them to see past her empty white Hyuuga eyes to see her kindness and wisdom.

So she trained. And trained some more. Everything she could not say, all the things she herself could not admit, her sorrow and frustration, all of her hope – she poured out onto the training posts, hitting them over and over again with her palms. Her happiness that day when she realized Neji nii-san didn't look so unhappy anymore, her fear the next when she saw some of the elders glaring at her, her frustration the week after watching Naruto-kun sling an arm around Sakura-chan, who had just smiled at him. It all came out. She even started to wake up earlier than ever, working twice as long to perfect her technique. If Neji nii-san could learn the kaiten by himself, then so could she. With the cool flowing water on the Hyuuga grounds, Hinata found her own strength and technique.

But more often than not, Hinata found herself wondering if this was truly enough. If all of her work would be worth it, if it could truly transform her from a clumsy caterpillar to a beautiful butterfly. Nii-sans words often haunted her, but she would shake her head and repeat that fate was a stream, with many branches, always flowing, always changing. And she could change her own fate by eroding away the earth that was blocking her, by forcing an opening in the direction she wanted her life water to flow. She desperately wanted to believe it.

Uchiha Sasuke abandoned Konoha shortly after. The village was in uproar, all of the genin were shook. Naruto had survived, but he had changed. He was still cheerful, still happy, but his eyes looked hollow sometimes – filled with the singular desire to bring back Sasuke for Sakura's sake. Hinata understood that to Naruto, his special team cell was the most important people to him; he loved the people of the village, yes, but Sasuke and Sakura still took precedence before everyone else. Hinata was frightened – everything was changing and turning so quickly, and she didn't know how to adapt to it. She tried to soothe herself with the feel of wood against palms.

Sensei approached her one day, waiting under the shade of the nearby trees, her crimson eyes studying Hinata. Upon seeing her, Hinata slowed down and cooled off, washing her face and quenching her thirst before joining Kurenai under the shade. Kurenai still didn't say anything, but then again, sensei was always concise and to the point. She told Hinata that she'd greatly improved and Hinata could have soared. But she still didn't state her reason for her sudden visit. Hinata wondered if something had happened and was about to ask her when Kurenai suddenly fixed her with her scrutinizing gaze, the one she reserved for Kiba when she's trying to figure out if he's lying or not. When Hinata first met Kurenai, she had heard rumors that sensei's eyes were partial sharingan, fueling her genjutsu. Men whispered that those beautiful sharingan eyes could bewitch you into her genjutsu, sucking you into hell. Women murmured that such crimson color was too violent for a woman, that it was unnatural – evil almost. But all agreed – Kurenai's beautiful eyes, powerful from casting illusions and dream worlds, could see through lies and fantasies to the heart of the matter, the truth. She told Hinata to follow her.

They stood on the crest of a hill overlooking Konoha, the woods thick behind them. Hinata still didn't understand why Kurenai had called her out here, with nothing to show, just an empty grass space up in the air. Kurenai moved behind her, drawing her shoulders back before reaching up to tilt Hinata's face skyward. "Scream Hinata," she said. Hinata turned to look at her, puzzled, "ano… sensei… why?" Kurenai looked at Hinata and said "you pour out everything into your training Hinata, but sometimes, you need to express it verbally. Scream." She then stepped back, fading into the shadows, giving Hinata privacy.

Hinata trembled in embarrassment, such a loud sound to come from a quiet girl like her. Her lips slightly parted and she whispered "ah." Her hands curled at her mouth, trying to cup the strange noise and keep it from escaping, to prevent her from hearing her voice. "Louder Hinata, we'll stay here all day if you don't scream, this is also training," sensei said behind her. Hinata sighed and dropped her hands. "Ah!" she says louder, a sotto shout. Something about hearing her own voice in the silent air fascinates her, and she experimentally tries again, louder. And louder.

All of it comes out in a wordless cry, breaking barriers and definitions between the different emotions and feelings and thoughts and worries. Hinata screamed louder, and louder still, not caring that her throat was working madly and that her voice was straining. She filled her lungs with air and let it all out in a warcry, proclaiming that she was Hyuuga Hinata. Was. Is. Am. It didn't matter. Hinata straightened, arms out at her sides to feel the open air about her as she tilted her face to the sun, screaming a long crimson scream. _I am Hyuuga Hinata. I am Hyuuga. I am Hinata. Hinata. I am. I am. I am._


	6. Desert Rose

**Chapter 6**: Desert Rose

**A/N**: Oh man … I'm really sorry if this chapter is bad. I was planning to write it when I was under less stressful circumstances and had more time to think through my words. Unfortunately, my brain went through fanfic diarrhea – it was now or never. So I cast off my much needed studying to rush through this.

**Pairing**: Gaara Hina

oOo

Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara of the Desert.

Desert, empty and barren, unwelcoming. Harsh.

Desert, an endless stretch of barren land without water or hospitality, a person's worst nightmare – to be caught would surely mean death. With the wind that changed the landscape as it pleased, one could wander forever without knowing where they were going.

She had never realized how fitting his name was.

Before, he had wandered aimlessly in search of love and a meaningful existence. He had plodded through his life, isolated and barren. He was dying of thirst with no water to quench him – only deceptive mirages that always betrayed him in the end.

Like fine shifting sand, Gaara has a knack of getting into places that are uncomfortable. Places she thought were well hidden and safe. She found herself relinquishing more and more of herself – her secrets, fears and hopes - everything. A few times she squirmed out of discomfort, as if sand had somehow gotten into her shoes and pants after a day at the beach. But she didn't regret any of it. Before Gaara, she had never been so frank with anyone.

Pass sand through fire, and you can make glass. With Gaara's control over the desert and the flames of her Hyuuga lineage, they can produce the clearest and most beautiful glass that can reflect the beauty of their delicate understanding. Glass that lets light pass through into the murky depths of their fears and insecurities, illuminating each other's hearts.

Sand does not retain heat long after the sun has set; while blazing hot in the day, it provides no warmth during the freezing night. She knows that Gaara treats others the way they treat him. He returns love fiercely and is indifferent to those who dislike him. After years of starving for love and comradeship, Gaara is careful to always let people know how much he cares, however wordlessly, preserving the warmth of their affection. When Hinata strokes his skin at night, she marvels at how warm he is despite the cold and remembers; Gaara retains the heat of her love for him, surpassing her even.

Deserts have oases, startling pockets of life in a place no one expects there to be any. Even after all this time, Gaara still surprises her. Hinata knows that she and Gaara are a perpetual surprise to the rest of the village, who regard them as something that would have never occurred. She smiles whenever she ponders what the villagers would think if they knew that their stern Kazekage had an adorable pout when he was trying to have his way, or that he was afraid to walk to the bathroom alone at night because he doesn't like the empty darkness. Or that Gaara loves to laugh and took every chance to see the humor in situations.

Hinata is Gaara's oasis – a fountain of life sustaining water that keeps him alive. She is proof that something beautiful and pure can arise from even the harshest of environments. Hinata is Gaara's desert rose, an unexpected splash of color in his barren expanse of life. She is the sun that shines down on him, warming him. Hinata is the love that Gaara's been seeking this entire time, tattooed onto his very being, epitomizing the word he carries on his brow.

Sabaku no Hinata.

She is proud to carry his name.

**A/N**: that was really short. I'm sorry. I'll attempt better next time.

The kanji character on Gaara's forehead stands for "love" so I decided to tie into that… cheesy I know.

Hinata a sunny place


	7. Baby Lotus

**Chapter 7: **Baby Lotus

**A/N: **I actually saw this in the subway and naturally thought of how it would look/play out if our awesome Konoha shinobi were to do it. Lee was actually my first choice – it fits him so well.

**Pairing: **Lee x Hinata.

----

The baby cooed up at her, mittened fists waving, contentedly gurgling as her saliva began to pool down her chin. Hinata smiled and wiped away the partially regurgitated baby food, wrinkling her nose at her daughter as the infant began to kick out in pleasure. Shifting the child to a more comfortable position in her arms, Hinata began to bounce her as she walked down the hallway towards the living room. "Honey, are you ready?" she called.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" her husband shouted, stepping in from the kitchen, stuffing another bottle in the diaper bag. He turned to face her and flashed his nice guy pose, which still managed to make her giggle.

Lee put down the bag and suddenly locked into position. Legs spread apart and slightly bent, he lightly crouched in front of Hinata. He threaded his hands through the holes of a strange, complicated looking contraption that was strapped on his chest. "Ready!" he shouted.

"You don't have to go through all that effort every time you know," Hinata giggled as she lifted the gurgling baby off her shoulder. She turned the infant to face Lee and easily slid her into the baby carrier he was wearing. Lee reached up and caught his daughter's feet and guided them through the leg holes, making sure that she fit snugly against his chest and was safely strapped in.

"I know, but I want to make sure my darling lotus is safe and sound!" Lee said cheerily as he nuzzled the child. He swung the diaper bag over his shoulder before reaching for Hinata's hand, "let's go!"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. Enthusiasm and dedication were important in life, she decided, especially when it came to green spandex clad baby strapped onto her husband's chest.


End file.
